Locationing systems may be used to locate and track a mobile electronic device at a venue. RF, light or ultrasonic locationing systems, for example, may dispose an array of transmitters or receivers proximate to the venue. Mobile devices may be locationed at the venue. In such systems, the mobile devices must be charged from time to time. Dedicated charging spaces, or charge rooms, may be provided adjacent to the venue for charging the mobile devices. Extending a locationing zone to include charge rooms would require positioning expensive locationing hardware in the charge rooms.
Accordingly, there is a need for locationing mobile devices in charge rooms without extending the locationing zone to encompass the charge rooms.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.